De cómo un sangre limpia se convirtió en traidor
by Cielo de lagartos
Summary: Los Black nunca iban a perdonarlo, se convirtió en el perro negro de la familia. Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


No soy inglesa, esto no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres".

* * *

**De cómo un sangre limpia se convirtió en traidor**

Cogió su varita y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba enojado, no pensaba fríamente. Sólo podía recordar lo mal que la había tratado su madre, creyéndose la dueña del mundo, que podía seguirlo lastimando y lo disfrutaba. Cada palabra que se deslizó por sus labios había estado llena de veneno. Diecisiete años escuchando sus órdenes habían sido demasiado. Se suponía que tu familia era el único lugar seguro que tenías, pero este no era su caso.

Sirius Black volteó una última vez y se despidió de su hogar.

Las dos semanas se habían estado durmiendo a las tres de la mañana. Regulus no tenía un gramo de sueño, y menos con lo que acababa de cenar. Pero le ganaron las ganas de estar con su mami y la culpa de no haberle hecho caso en todas las vacaciones y se fue a _dormir _a su cuarto. ¿Qué? Que fueran malos no significaba que no fueran cursis. Las siguientes 3 horas estuvo acostado viendo el techo y escuchándola roncar, pensando en lo mal que le iría cuando volviera a Hogwarts y lo bien que le iría a su odioso hermano.

Le pudieron dar ganas de ir al baño (siempre le dan), pudo haber un terremoto, un incendio, escobas vueltas locas y fuera de control, lo que fuera para que saliera.

-¡Sirius no aparece!- no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto.

-Cálmense, debe estar en el baño- gritó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Lo habían despertado muchas veces por falsas alarmas como "¡dragones en la azotea!" o "¡van a llegar tarde!" en un sábado.

-Sus cosas tampoco están- se escuchó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Mierda!- en cualquier otro momento hubieran volteado todos a acusarlo de majadero ("los sangre limpia no andan por ahí diciendo vulgaridades"), pero en ese momento nadie le puso atención. Sintió una inyección de energía, esa era la adrenalina de la que la gente hablaba.

Fue como estar dentro de una película. Estaba oscuro. Todavía podía ver las estrellas que se burlaban de él "yo lo vi irse y tú no", se fue al patio de atrás para pensar. Se le ocurrió hablar con Lucius Malfoy: era el único que conocía que tenía espejo (lógico, se masturbaba viéndose).

-Lucius, ¿estás ahí?- el rubio le respondió con un sonoro ronquido.- _Si se despierta mi amor le daré un juguetito bonito._

-¿Quién osa entrar a mi casa?- se levantó instintivamente, su cabello era un desastre. Era una oportunidad de una vez en la vida, porque nunca se dejaba ver feo y desaliñado.

-Por favor- rogó Regulus del otro lado del cristal- dime que Sirius está contigo.

-No dejaría entrar a ese idiota a mi casa- arrastraba las palabras medio dormido.

-Sigue siendo mi hermano- guardó el espejo y bajó a la sala.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una estupidez así? Pensé que lo habíamos educado bien- Walburga caminaba de aquí para allá histérica.- El Señor Tenebroso me va a comer cuando sepa esto.

-No puedes estar pensando en eso- estalló. -Tu hijo está perdido y piensas lo que te van a hacer a ti. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

El esfuerzo de sus padres, sus tareas, su confianza, el dinero que toda la familia invirtió en él, lo que la comunidad mágica iba a pensar… todo se fue al canal.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era una buena idea escaparse de su casa sin un plan.

Marlene McKinnon pensó que la lechuza que apareció en su ventana era de Lily, pero cuando leyó la carta no sabía si enojarse, reírse o asustarse.

-¡Te van a ver!-susurró y lo condujo a una esquina. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de que la viera en pijama de unicornios- ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué carajos estás haciendo en mi sótano a estas horas de la noche?

-Lanzar piedritas a tu ventana me sonaba a cliché, además no sé cuál es tu habitación- dijo naturalmente.- Si no le atinaba tus padres saldrían y me mandarían por donde vine y no me dejarían volver a hablarte.

Marlene se sintió extrañamente feliz al pensar que Sirius no quería dejar de hablarle.

-Qué exagerado. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te regresen con tus padres.

-Exacto. No pienso volver- se sentó en una caja de uniformes de Gryffindor- a aparecerme en ese lugar en mi vida.

-Sí, ya te quiero ver- se burló. Pensaba que no iba a aguantar mucho sin comida y un techo, y eventualmente regresaría. -Lo que haya sido, no puede ser tan malo- se le acercó con cautela.- Sinceramente, nunca me ha agradado mucho su familia: me asustan y no quieren a los que son diferentes. Pero te aman.

-Me aman mientras piense igual que ellos. Todo lo que no esté en los estándares Black queda oficialmente descartado. Yo estoy descartado- trataba de sonar como que no le dolía. Desviaba los ojos a otro lado cada pocos segundos.

-Eso no es cierto- se le acercó para reconfortarlo. Era una situación comprometedora: su no tan cercano amigo (salvo por James y Lily) estaba en su casa en una hora inapropiada sin el permiso de sus padres.

¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a alguien que es muy importante para ti llorar y saber que no puedes hacer nada para que pare? Esa impotencia de querer que todo su dolor desaparezca. No era un típico lloriqueo de niño de 6 años porque no le compran su helado napolitano, no era una chamaquita malcriada que se peleó con su ex, era un problema de verdad.

-Las cosas se van a arreglar. No sé cuándo, pero sé que vas a estar bien- le sonrió.

-Admite que estás loca por mí- y sacó a relucir su exceso de confianza. Pero en ese momento no podía gritarle lo idiota que era porque los escucharían.

-Una noche y te buscas otro lado- se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto.

Sirius cumplió su palabra y se fue apenas salió el sol. Pensó en ser un perro hasta que volviera a la escuela y comer de los basureros. No le encantaba la idea, pero no quería seguir molestando a los que lo querían. "El muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta", recordó haber oído a algún muggle.

-Canuto, es de tu mejor amigo de quien te escondes, no funciona- lo conocía perfectamente, era él el que estaba quieto debajo de una banca del parque.

James se agachó y le acarició el lomo. Su pelo estaba enredado y seco.

-Enviaron una carta para preguntar si estabas conmigo- Canuto abrió sus ojos caninos asustado.- Tranquilo, no les dije nada porque técnicamente no lo estabas. Y tampoco les diré ahora.

Los padres de James estaban sorprendidos de recibirlo, pero no se podían negar. Lo conocían de siempre, habían hecho trabajos juntos, los habían castigado juntos, habían salido de problemas juntos, eran inseparables y sabían que dejando de lado sus travesuras era un buen chico.

Sí, Sirius Black sería un traidor de la sangre…para la inmutable eternidad.

* * *

Pues... no me gusta.

Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan ultimamente.


End file.
